1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage system and the like that controls multiple storage battery units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-096918 is a technology relating to an electricity storage system where multiple storage cells are controlled. The control device is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-096918 as performing cell balancing or module balancing. However, there are cases where cell balancing or module balancing is not appropriate for control of multiple storage battery units.